1. Field
The present invention relates generally to protecting a single sign-on domain from credential leakage.
2. Background
Single sign-on techniques allows an authorized user to access protected subdomain websites under a shared domain based on one sign-on transaction with one of the protected subdomain websites. In a typical single sign-on technique, a user accessing a protected subdomain website is authenticated and connected to a website that provides a session cookie to the user's browser. The session cookie allows the user to have access, in addition to the subdomain website, to all websites under the domain.
However, every host of a subdomain website, and every script running on every host must be trusted in order for the user authentication to remain secure. A rogue website operating at another subdomain under the protected domain, and visited by a user, can collect the user's session cookie from the user's browser. The leaked user's credential in the session cookie can be reused to obtain illicit access to other protected internal websites of subdomains under the domain.
There is therefore a need for a technique for protecting a single sign-on domain from credential leakage.